Kasuka Heiwajima
Kasuka Heiwajima is the younger brother of Shizuo Heiwajima in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. He is a famous actor, and his fans know him by his alias "Yuuhei Hanejima." Appearance and Personality Appearance Kasuka is a handsome young man with brown hair and features similar to his older brother. He always wears a blank expression with half-closed eyes, showing little emotion. Personality As an actor, he is known for his extraordinary skills and was praised as "unbelievable" when he first started out. Ironically, when he is not acting, he is a quiet, reserved man who seems to be devoid of emotion and rarely talks unless necessary. According to him, his reserved nature is a result of growing up alongside Shizuo, who is known to be a man of little restraint. Back Story As a child, he was the first to witness his brother's strength as Shizuo picked up a fridge, enraged because Kasuka ate his pudding. Although he shows little emotion, he seems to care deeply for his brother, despite Shizuo's destructive rage. One or two years after Shizuo graduated high school, he was the one who was originally approached by a talent scout, not Kasuka. As a result, the talent scout would have been beaten to death had Kasuka not intervened. In turn, the talent scout turned Kasuka into a model for magazines. However, he became a famous actor as an adult, and has had to spend a lot of time away from Shizuo. Since Shizuo had a lot of trouble holding down a job thanks to his destructive tendencies, Kasuka gave him his trademark bartender suit, hoping to help him find a permanent job and settle down. Unfortunately, Shizuo was framed by Izaya Orihara for a crime he did not commit, and much to his disappointment, lost the job his brother wanted him to keep. While they do not talk as often anymore, they still both deeply care for each other. When Kasuka came to Ikebukuro to film a TV show, Shizuo watched him from the back of the crowd because of an online post from someone claiming that he would kill Kasuka because his ex-girlfriend was a huge fan. The man approached Kasuka and was about to stab him when a signboard flew out of nowhere and knocked the man out. Kasuka was the only one who looked to see where the signboard had come from and saw his brother quickly slipping away before he was noticed. It was later revealed that Izaya had been the one who told the man where Kasuka would be, as well as the one who informed Shizuo about the attempt on Kasuka's life. Kasuka is very popular and has a lot of fans, including Izaya's sisters Mairu and Kururi. Mairu states she would even push Izaya in front of a truck for a chance to meet him. Kasuka also seems to know Shinra because of his brother. Storyline History Caged Wonderland Tom calls Kasuka asking if Shizuo is with him when the bodyguard goes missing. Kasuka says no and asks if something happened. Tom tells him something isn't right and not to worry. The actor asks if there is anything he can do. Tom says just stay by the phone. Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Main article: Shizuo Heiwajima As children, Shizuo and Kasuka were very close to one another and that bond has persisted even after the two of them went their separate ways. For obvious reasons, the two of them are rarely given the chance to visit each other and even when they do it has to be discreet so as not to attract unwanted media attention. For Kasuka, Shizuo is one of the few people he can call to for help as shown in Volume 08 when he asks Shizuo to take care of his cat while he and Ruri dealt with the stalker situation. Kasuka also feels a certain amount of responsibility for Shizuo's outbursts and was always the one who would apologize for Shizuo whenever things got out of hand. Since Shizuo was always the impulsive one, Kasuka felt the need to balance it out by being the most level headed of the two of them, which is probably one of the primary reasons for his almost apathetic personality. Shizuo has harbored a certain amount of guilt with regards to Kasuka, mostly due to the fact that, even though he never showed it, Shizuo made things a lot harder for his family due to his frequent outburst as well as the fact that he wasn't able to hold a job even after he promised Kasuka that he would. Because of this, he's always felt inferior to Kasuka in several ways and would always gets uncomfortable when people compare the two of them. The mention of his brother is one of Shizuo's triggers: when Kasuka's name or alias is brought up by others, Shizuo flies into a destructive rage, even if it is in a positive light. Ruri Hijiribe Main article: Kasuka and Ruri Following an altercation with Shizuo Heiwajima, Ruri still in her Hollywood costume, lands in front of Kasuka's car on a desolate alleyway. Unconscious and injured, Kasuka decides to ferry her to his apartment rather than a hospital. Once there, he contacts Shinra Kishitanito treat Ruri in order to avoid exposing her identity to her pursuers. Ruri is initially hostile and distrustful of Kasuka, but quickly warms up to him once she sees his concern is genuine. When the two of them decided to become a couple it was initially meant to be a temporary ruse in order to rile up the reporters that had surrounded the entrance to Kasuka's apartment as a way to keep Nebula's employees from getting close to Ruri. However, after all was said and done, Ruri intended to tell Kasuka the story of her family and then commit suicide. Kasuka apparently picked up on this sentiment and refused to hear Ruri's story, saying that he didn't want Ruri to die. The two of them then decided to continue their relationship and began to grow closer to one another with Ruri even deciding to work at Kasuka's studio. When Kasuka first offers aid to Ruri, he does so out of a sense of responsibility due to the fact that it was his brother that injured her as well as a sense of chivalry that Kasuka adheres to. As their relationship continues, Kasuka shows a protective streak towards Ruri especially after her home was burned down by Kisuke Adabashi. Ruri was perplexed by Kasuka's nature and was intrigued as to how he stayed so emotionless and detached on the outside yet at the same time seemed to emanate so much emotion when he was acting on camera. Indeed, it appears to be the quality she admires most about him and is what drew her to him as they spent more time together. Max Sandshelt Max is the branch manager of Jack O'Lantern talent agencies, which Kasuka is affiliated with. Kasuka considers him a villain. Trivia * Kasuka has a lot of hobbies: sports, fishing, billiard, darts, horse riding, investments, collecting automobiles, going to the theater, going to the movies, painting, calligraphy, home carpentry, table magic, aikido, flying small planes, flower arrangement, etc. * He loves cats, and owns one that is named Yuigadokusonmaru. In the game, when Shizuo sent a picture of a tiger that he defeated to Kasuka as a sign of thanks for the hot cakes he sent, the latter soon recognized it as an endangered species. His birthday is also known as 'Cat's Day'. * He dislikes judging people based on rumors. * His favorite foods are homemade curry, rice pudding, and dairy products. * He dislikes chewing gum, as he doesn't know how long he should chew it before throwing it away. * He also bears a resemblance to Charon Walken, an American child stuntman in Baccano!, set in the same universe as Durarara!! Source * https://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Kasuka_Heiwajima * https://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Kasuka_and_Ruri Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human